ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pendragon Doesn't Rise to the Surface!
is the 9th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on January 26th, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_09.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Pendragon Doesn't Rise to the Surface!" Synopsis After being shot down by four mysterious black ships and now submerged underwater, the ZAP Spacy crew must find a way to get back to the surface before the Monsters of Boris's Ocean can get to them. Plot In a disclosed location, two Monsters are seen locked in battle: Angross and Gromite. At first, the battle seems to be at a standstill until four mysterious black ships arrive on the scene of their battle and shockingly destroys Angross with a few energy blasts. Gromite tries to fight back against the ships, but it too faces the same fate as Angross as the ship shoot him down and destroy him. During the ships assault on the monsters, Kate suddenly appears on the scene and notes that the ships belong to the Alien Pedan, confused by the ships arrival. Meanwhile in the Pendragon, the ZAP Spacy are seen flying, still en route to Vincent Island to find and retrieve the potential survivors on Boris. While they are headed out to their location however, the Crew picks up the four black ships on their radar that are pursuing them. As they turn around to see what the signals are, the four black ships approach them and become hostile as well, attacking them by firing their Energy Blasts at them as well. Despite some fancy maneuvering from Haruna, the four black ships fire a combined energy blast at them that homes-in on them and strikes the Pendraon just as they're right on the surface of the water. Hit by the blast, the Pendragon crashes into the Ocean below and comes to a halt dangerously on the edge of a deep Ravine. With the Pendragon's engine unresponsive and the generator very low on power, the Pendragon becomes stranded yet again, but now in the worst of possible places. Kumano even expresses his doubts in being able to fix the generator with as little electricity as the Pendragon now has, and with the threat of Water hindering them of getting any help. However, Hyuga manages to boost Kumano's confidence in fixing the problem by reminding him of a previous mission they had to "Planet Karalue," where the Pendraon was stranded in Space after being struck by a Meteor, yet Kumano managed to fix the problem then. With his confidence restored, Kumano (and Rei) get to work fixing the generator. During their efforts however, the Pendragon comes under attack by a school of Arigera! At first, Rei is about to summon Gomora to fight off the school of Monsters, but Oki intervenes by shutting off the Pendragon's engine, which wards the Arigera off (as Arigera track movements by soundwaves since the Monsters have no eyes.) With the Monsters driven off, the ZAP Spacy crew works together to get the Pendragon's Generator working again and their efforts manages to restore its power to 80%, which is good enough for them to escape from Underwater. Suddenly just as they are prepared to take off, the ZAP Spacy comes under attack again, this time by the monster, Zoa Muruchi. With Oki unable to ward off Zoa Muruchi like he did with the Arigeras, Rei takes control of the situation by summoning Eleking to do battle instead. The battle however is roughly at a standstill with Eleking and Zoa Muruchi's strength being on par with one another, but after a long and hard battle, Eleking emerges victorious by electrocuting Zoa Muruchi with his tail coiled around the monster. Despite Eleking's victory over Zoa Muruchi however, the Pendragon's Generator becomes unresponsive again. Thinking it may be related to both them crashing underwater and the Engine needing a jump-start, Kumano has Rei summon Eleking again to use the Monster's power of Electricity to power the Engine and the Generator. Instead, Rei summons a new form of Eleking: Lim Eleking! With Lim Eleking possessing the same amount of Electricity that the original Eleking has, Lim Eleking powers the Engine and Generator with his electricity, allowing the ZAP Spacy to blast off successfully out of the Ocean and back into the air. With everything now back to normal (and no longer being pursued by the four black ships,) the ZAP Spacy resumes its course for Vincent Island to find the potential survivors, and Ultraman. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : unknown * : unknown * : unknown * : unknown * : unknown Notes *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to include Eleking, now that the Monster was part of Rei's team. This opening would continue to be used as the show's opening until the show ended and the sequel began. *This is the ONLY episode in both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, and its sequel Never Ending Odyssey to not feature Gomora at all. Though he is mentioned by Oki at one point, and is seen via Stock Footage from the previous episode. *This episode marks the second time Litra does not appear in the Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle series, while under Rei's control. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes